


Smile For The Camera

by sweetcarolanne



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Beautiful, Canon Disabled Character, Carnival, Circus, Gen, Love, Photography, Smile, freaks, microcephaly, pinhead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Kind eyes, a smile, and a day when Pepper feels beautiful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing them. I am not making money out of this - suing is futile!
> 
> Dedicated to my dear, sweet friend Mii-Mii Ramone! <3

The man was tall, blond and young, his slightly crooked nose dusted pleasantly with freckles, and the corners of his mouth turning upwards like the painted lips of a happy clown.

Pepper liked him from the very start, and she could tell that he liked her too.

"Hey, you two! Looking good now! Smile for the camera!"

Salty turned his face to the side a little, grinning and blushing shyly, a little taken aback by the loud ebullience of the man about to take his picture. His companion Pepper, however, was not at all fazed by the photographer, facing his lens head on with a smile as wide and bright as the man's own.

"That's it. just like that. Stay still... and all done! You're so cute, the pair of you... I wish I could just pick you both up and take you home with me!"

Salty chuckled and squeezed his beloved's hand, while Pepper looked adoringly up at the photographer and beamed.

Pepper's new dress was bright pink with flowers, and her shoes were brand new too. Even the ribbon in her little top-knot was a fresh one, and when the man with the camera looked and smiled at her and Salty, she knew his words were true. She felt more than cute with his eyes upon her. Pepper actually felt pretty on that fine, sunny day. Perhaps even a little more than just pretty.

So often had the people with cold, hard eyes and harsh voices called Pepper and Salty "ugly little freaks". But people like the man with the camera convinced Pepper in her heart of hearts that the cruel ones were wrong. It was they who were ugly, because they did not truly know how to love.

The young blond man's eyes were full of tenderness, and under that gaze Pepper knew she was truly beautiful.


End file.
